


Wrecking Ball

by talitha78



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Thor Feels, Thorki - Freeform, Video, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is a wrecking ball of emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecking Ball

**Title:** Wrecking Ball  
 **Song Artist:** Miley Cyrus  
 **Fandom:** _Thor_ , _Thor 2: The Dark World_ , _The Avengers_  
 **Character/Relationship:** Thor/Loki  
 **Length:** 3:41  
 **Warnings:** Typical movie violence.  
 **Vid Summary:** Thor is a wrecking ball of emotions.

Downloadable versions available: [ Wrecking Ball on Livejournal](http://talitha78.livejournal.com/303427.html) or [ Wrecking Ball on Dreamwidth](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/270673.html)


End file.
